Demigods and Pregnancies Don't Mix
by LightningAttitude
Summary: Annabeth stays with her friends and sister for Christmas. She gets mad and her secret comes out. At first she is upset, and then she realizes Thalia has the same problem. Rated M for future scences and to be safe. Is you are a fan of Lunnabeth then this is not recommended for you.
1. Chapter 1

**Well is my first fic So... Anyway here goes nothing this i don't own percy jackson**

* * *

I walked into my sister Millie's house with my husband Percy. It was Christmas dinner and the only thing keeping me from happiness was my sister's ass of a husband Luke.

"Hey Annabeth and Percy," I heard almost everybody say. I heard one," Hey Bitch and Percy," from the direction of Luke. My hand twitched. We said our graces to the gods as I tried to ignore Luke.

" Hey Bitch pass the salt," Luke said to me. My eye twitched. Percy calmed me down by wrapping his arm around my waist. Too bad that calm wouldn't last.

" So Millie about that diet we talked about earlier?" I asked. I started to continue but was so rudely interrupted. " What , is Bitch worried about getting fat?" Asked Luke. My eye twitched. I was about to go Annabeth Jackson on his sorry ass.

" First of all that's not my name, it's Annabeth!" I yelled. " Second, I need it because I'm pregnant. With pregnancy comes mood swings and right now my mood is beyond pissed!" I yelled even louder at Luke, who held a scared look on his face." I have a dagger and dart gun strapped to my thigh, and a taser in my purse!" I yelled again, " Unless you want me to shoot your ass up or electrocute you, I suggest you shut up!"

I marched down the hall still yelling,"Next time I will personally rip your legs off and stuff them up your ass! I should've jumped across that table and ripped out your-" I was cut off by the door I slammed. It was ok though. The children at the table had bad enough colorful words for today.

I flopped on the bed and ignored every knock at my door. " Im sorry Annabeth. I was just jealous that you were getting more attention from Millie than me," I heard Luke say. I really didn't care. I just needed to cool of right now. With that I went to sleep.

I woke up the next morning with text to check out some video titled Just In Time For Christmas. I lazily walked to my laptop and searched it. What I saw made my jaw drop.

My whole meltdown had been tapped from start to finish. The video had been tapped by someone called TheivesFest2. Connor and Travis. It had 20 million hits already. I felt a little ashamed.

Seeing what actually done, I decided that I was craving pancakes and that I needed to apologize. I didn't mean to do it, I mean I'm pregnant with potentially four of Percy's children. Hormones aren't exactly the easiest things for me to control.

Well I guess I'm about to apologize. Even I want to see me do that.

**Well did you like? its a version of my fic the meltdown that I wrote yesterday and don't worry If you don't want it to be just like the meltdown I'm only doing the first two chapter the same way I will update at least twice a week**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok guys, I will be doing short chapps on weekdays I don't know about weekends it depends how much this story is loved. This chap is dedicated to honeymello as a matter of fact every chapter is dedicated to her for being my first reviewer ever and for giving me hope to continue the story. I do not own Percy Jackson**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. I looked around to see that there was no one in there. Thank Gods.

I walked to the fridge and pulled at the Bisquick. I doubled the receipe. I hummed a little while I cooked and thought about baby names. I couldn't wait to have these babies honestly. I wanted to see what they looked like so badly.

I wonder how the guys took the news. I mean normally you'd be happy for someone who is happily married and pregnant, but not with me. I'm already a nightmare when my im on my period, just imagine how I will be pregnant. I mean its been two months and I already get easily cranky.

I pulled out a plate and set my 10 pancakes on it. Dousing them in syrup and butter, I sat down. Girls gotta eat, right?

As I ate, my hand traveled to my stomach. I already had something a little bigger than a bump. I'm kinda happy the secret got out. I was tired of the baggy clothes.

"Hungry, aren't we," I heard someone ask. I turned around to see everyone surrounding the doorframe. I realized the voice had been Travis, who was holding a mixing bowl filled with practically a whole box of Sugar Cones. " I'm pregnant, what's your excuse?" I asked earning a few laughs. "You never know, I could be pregnant too," was Travis's response.

I few more laughs came at Travis's response. " Well Travis, I know you're not the sharpest knife in the drawer, but I will give you this, at least you're in it," I said as tears welled up in my eyes for no reason. Everyone laughed at my reponse.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Percy asked. "It was supposed to be a surprise," I sobbed. Percy and his hero complex walked over to comfort me. After a while I calmed down. "So do you know how many?" He asked. My body shook from the deep breath that I took that was a result of me crying. " No, I'm only two months, but the doctor thinks four since I am putting on weight faster.

I had forgotten about everybody else until I heard Nico say, " Man Percy when you do it you really do it,"Everyone laughs when my eyes bulged out of my head. Suddenly, I was pissed,"Shut the hell UP!" I screamed. Just getting that out made me feel better.

I looked around at the surprised faces, realizing what I'd just done. " Sorry," I squeaked. It stayed quiet for a moment, then out of nowhere came, " I want to be the godmother," shouted Thalia." No me," shouted Silena. "No me," shouted Thalia. It went on like this for ten minutes.

" Shut up!" I yelled," Since Katie didn't argue the first born is her and Travis's godchild, Thalia called it first so the second is hers, the third Silena's ,and the fourth can be Millie's niece or nephew/godchild," I settled. " If I don't have four I will find a way to make it work."

"I'm sorry guys for going off like that last night ," Luke tried to speak but I cut him off ,"I heard you and forgive you," I said. He smiled. "Man Annabeth,if you are going to be this moody for the next seven months, then life is going to be a scary hell," Travis mumbled. Before I could go off, I realized just how right he was. Again he may not be the sharpest knife in the drawer, but at least he's in there."

"Agreed," everyone, including me, said agreeing with Travis. I knew just like everyone else that the next few months were going to be a living hell.

_Thx honeymello for this story she is the reason im doing it ps Yeah this chap only took 30 minutes booh yah_


End file.
